Ayu
Ayu(歩夢,Ayu) is a shinobi from Konohagakure. Background At some point, Ayu was found by Konohagakure`s ninja group in flaming village, after this he was taken to Konoha. In time he was sent to Ninja Academy, as all his peers. As Ayu had problems with controling chakra, he should work twice as much of other student. He hardly passed exam on genin and was defined to group with Hatoe Hyuga. Because of weaknesses in ninjutsu, at some point, he become training with weapon and chose a bow and arrows. After graduation of Academy his ninja skills became more high. He couldn`t pass exam of Chunin, unlike Hatoe, but still their command work is great. Personality Ayu is generally light-hearted, kind and gregarious, making jokes at his own expense and giving a mirthful laugh about it afterwards. Growing up as an orphan he has built good relationship with elder generation. He likes to hang along with elder people and taking the advices. He is not afraid to ask for assistance. He is direct person and often tell to other what they should to hear, not what they want. Ayu is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper. Ayu is heedless to formality and social standings, that`s why sometimes people consider him rude. Ayu is hard-working people. Since Academy he should spent a lot of time on trainings for being equal with his classmates. On the mission Ayu is able to think one step ahead in most situations, he also rarely acts without thinking. In teen years Ayu is falling-in-love type. This is his weakness, which makes him very naive. Beautiful woman can easily deceved him. He's also jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. Appearence Ayu has large orange eyes, and pale features. He has short, pale blue hair, and two tips from his hair, which are sticking out above his ears. His ninja outfit in younger ages consisted of green tracksuit off-the-shoulder, and with white lines. He also wore dark sandals, and a dark forehead protector. In teen years, he wears black and navy blue sleeveless shirt. He also wears black pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. He usually carries bow and arrows behind his back. Abilities Ayu was an inept student in the Academy, having problems with chakra control. He failed few times before successfully becoming a shinobi. However, his skills rapidly improved when he became genin. In some point, Ayu chose his own combat style created for long-range battle. Kyūjutsu After long practice, Ayu became very skilled in using bow and arrows. He is so great sharpshooter, that can shoot straight knowing only coordinates. He capable of making extremely powerful shot, even from a distance exceeding 250 meters. His arrows are prototypes created by Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, and have many features: start with shock-sticks to conductor of chakra. Ayu could expand on his shot's might by channelling his chakra into the arrows with chakra flow. For example, arrow infused lightning-natured chakra increases the lethality of the weapons, and arrow with wind-natured chakra increased speed. References Hatoe Hyūga is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Luchi26 on deviantART. Category:DRAFT